


Uno scorcio del passato di Reghina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [83]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Introspection, Memories, Nightmares, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reghina è finita agl’inferi molti anni prima del resto dei saiyan. Ha vissuto lì qualcosa che l’ha cambiata e indurita per sempre, che non vuole raccontare a nessuno.Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema numero 2:“MASCHERA”.Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.
Series: DBNA [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	Uno scorcio del passato di Reghina

Uno scorcio del passato di Reghina

_La piccola Reghina allargò le braccia e camminò lungo il filo. La gonnellina nera che indossava, dalle bardature dorate, si alzava ad ogni movimento. Indossava una maschera candida sul viso e i suoi vestiti erano decorati da delle farfalline viola di stoffa trasparente._

_Muoveva la grande e morbida coda di peluria blu dietro di sé, mentre i capelli mori le ondeggiavano dietro il capo._

_< Mamma sarebbe felice. Questa è la prima volta che mi metto una gonna. Chissà se le sembrerei una vera signorina > pensò. Fece una serie di capriole, senza precipitare._

_Sotto il filo c’erano diversi metri di vuoto._

_Diverse animelle indistinte ondeggiavano sedute sugli spalti, dando vita ad indistinti gridolini d’interesse._

_< Non lo saprò mai. Gli Tsufuru non ci sono agl’inferi. Il loro potenziale di combattimento era troppo debole._

_Sono rimasta solo io, gli altri sono già stati depurati e sono rinati a nuova vita._

_Che noia dover ricominciare tutto da capo. Preferisco crescere qui, grazie alle pozioni di quella vecchia strega saiyan > pensò la bambina._

_“Scendi!” la chiamò un alieno dalla pelle verde. Indossava un vestito da diretto del circo con un grande cappello e dei bottoni rossi._

_“Subito!” gridò Reghina._

Reghina si rigirava nel letto, scalciando. Alcune lenzuola caddero oltre il bordo, dove si trovava già il suo cuscino.

Fuori dalla finestra volteggiava il pesce oracolo nella sua boccia, illuminato dalle diverse lune.

_“No! Noooo! NOOO!”. La voce spezzata di Reghina risuonava tutt’intorno._

_La giovane donna aveva le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. La maschera bianca che indossava sul volto si era spezzata e la farfalline che decoravano il suo costume di scena erano sporche di sangue._

_Il cadavere di un alieno dalla pelle verde era abbandonato a faccia in giù. Aveva gli occhi bianchi e sgranati, la bocca socchiusa in un’espressione di orrore. La sua blusa rossa, decorata da bottoni dorati, aveva uno squarcio lì dove un attacco energetico lo aveva trapassato._

Reghina si svegliò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi. Una sfera di energia nella mano e il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si guardò intorno, Kamhara dormiva stesa su un fianco in un letto.

In un altro letto si trovava Elly, appisolata in una posizione scomposta.

< Per quanti anni siano passati. Non riesco a dimenticare quello che è successo > pensò, soffocando la sfera di energia. Si alzò in piedi e camminò fino alla finestra, lasciando che il vento gelido della notte le investisse il viso. < Erano già tutti morti. Dei ‘loro spiriti’ non è rimasto niente. Erano miei amici ed io non li ho salvati >.

Serrò gli occhi ed espirò pesantemente.

< Se solo fossi stata più forte sarebbe andata diversamente! Devo resistere alle assurde pretese di Whis. Si capisce subito che è lui quello che gestisce la baracca, anche se fa tutti quei salamelecchi a Bills.

Devo ingoiare il rospo e l’orgoglio. Seguirò le loro direttive e cucinerò per loro.

Però se pensano che farò che Kamy ed Elly se lo scordano. Non metterò stupidi grembiulini e non gli pulirò la casa.

Così gestirò il supersaiyan blue e diverrò imbattibile > si disse. Scrollò le spalle e tornò a letto.

< Whis ci ha promesso che ogni tanto ci permetterà di andare sulla Terra per rilassarci. La prima libera uscita dovrebbe essere la settimana prossima.

Penso che mi farà bene per smettere di pensare al passato, ma spero non ci distragga troppo a lungo dagli allenamenti > si disse, sdraiandosi nuovamente.


End file.
